The Elephant in the Room
by JynxGirl
Summary: How do you face down an awkward situation without disastrous results? By ignoring them of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them.... yet.  
A/N: This has been bugging me for a while. So I am going to try to get it out before November 1st.

The light table was on, though the overhead lights were off. A hum from a ventilation shaft buzzed in his ears as he ascended.

She didn't look up from the remains on the table at his approach, she didn't have to. Booth always found her, especially when she wanted nothing more than to hide.

"I'm fine, Booth," she muttered, turning the tiny femur over in her hands. "I slept on the couch this afternoon, I've had plenty of coffee and I ate dinner before everyone left at 7."

A grumble from her belly made him smile. "Liar, liar, pants on fire."

She knitted her brows together, "I don't - -"

"Know what that means. Yeah, I know, Bones." Booth sat down next to her and glanced at the remains on the table. A tiny, female infant. The body had been found in a dumpster behind an elementary school, badly decomposed, and wrapped in two garbage bags. Booth shuddered at the memory of the scene.

A warm hand on his arm snapped his attention back to the platform."Are you okay, Booth?"

He chuckled and nodded his chin towards the table. "Not really. Anyway, do you want to come with me to the diner? I'm starving, Bones."

She placed the femur back on the table in its proper anatomic place. "I highly doubt that, Booth. But, you are right that I misled you about having eaten. I could go for some fries. Or Thai food!"

She was carefully packing the bones away for the night. Booth just shook his head, bemused. She was an enigma this one. One minute she was ignoring him, and trying to work herself into an early grave and the next she was jubilant as a child, trying to find something to make him laugh.

Sometimes he wondered why he held back all the time. Sully had definitely nailed it on the head. He was hot for his partner. He watched her walk the container of bones to storage, her hips swaying gently. His eyes were stuck on her round backside, which was, in his opinion, perfect.

Shaking his head as she disappeared from sight, he tried to force his brain to stop thinking of her like that. It definitely was getting harder to do.

Bones slid the plastic case into modular storage, and breathed out heavily. Booth was definitely distracting her lately. She hadn't looked up when he walked onto the platform because she'd already known he was there. She could smell his cologne and soap, long before she could see him.

What was it about cologne that made her heart skip a beat? She didn't have allergies, and it wasn't a cardiovascular problem, her doctor had checked when she asked him about it. So why did she feel all fluttery when he was around?

When he leaned close to her at the examination table, she had to force herself to breathe. The mere presence of his strong arms, broad chest and muscular abdomen stole the very breath from her lungs. Even through his suit.

She shook herself hard. She had to stop thinking of her partner like this. Which was getting harder and harder to do.

They left the Jeffersonian a few minutes later, walking very close, his hand on her lower back, her hips gently tapping his as she walked.

'Just partners,' they reminded themselves silently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own them... I wonder why?  
A/N: I am laid up with a pulled wrist muscle, a busted up rib and a cold to top it all off, so you may get several updates today.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time they made it out of the parking structure, past security and to the diner, it was closed. Cursing his bad luck, Booth turned in his seat and cocked at eyebrow.

"What should we do now, Bones? I'm still hungry. Want to get take out?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew it was a bad idea. Her, him, alone in his apartment. Really not a good idea.

She shook her head, "I have a better idea! There's a pub by my place that has the best cheese fries! I've been meaning to take you there for months now!" She mentally kicked herself. Why did that have to sound so corny?

"Great!" Booth restarted the car and waited for her instructions.

It was a tense ten minute drive. She kept looking out the window and avoiding his glances. When they pulled up in front of the Lion's Head Pub and Grill, Booth rolled his eyes. How terribly clichИ.

Brennan climbed out of the SUV, and smiled at Booth's obvious disaffection for the place. It was incredibly stereotypical, and while she hated most places that pandered to stereotypes, the owners of this particular place were friends of hers, and she couldn't wait to see them again.

'And introduce them to Booth,' a little voice at the back of her mind told her. Her smile faded.

Booth put his hand on her back, and she felt a shiver of apprehension run through her. They stepped through the front door and quickly found a booth in the nearly abandoned pub.

Brennan scanned the room, looking for her friends, and quickly located them behind the bar. "Bob!" she shouted at the large, red-headed bartender, "Where's that pretty wife of yours?"

Booth's jaw dropped. Bones was being jovial with people. People who owned a pub no less!

The man walked over to chat to Brennan, and Booth just sat back watching them. She smiled as she spoke, her whole face lighting up. She threw her head back and laughed at something the man had said, her face flushing in embarassment, her long slender neck vibrating with the sound.

He felt a warmth spreading through him at the sight of her laughing. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the booth, basking in the sound of her laughter.

"Booth!" Her sharp tone snapped him out of his basking. "These are friends of mine, Bob and Margaret Maloney. They are the owners of the Lion's Head Pub."

Booth shook hands with Bob, and nodded at the pretty redheaded woman beside him. "This is a very nice place! Bones tells me you've got some amazing cheese fries."

Bob nodded, "I'll bring you some out, and don't worry, I know the place is a clichИ nightmare, but it does well with the college crowd on the weekends." The man laughed heartily at Booth's stunned face and walked away.

Margaret shook her head at her husband. "So, Temperence," Margaret pulled out a chair and sat down at the edge of the booth. "How long have you and this young man been together?"

Brennan flushed a deeper shade of red. Her head dipped down, and she looked up through her eyelashes at Booth, who was also blushing.

"We're just partners," they said at the same time. Their eyes met across the table, and they both quickly looked away, blushing furiously.

Margaret smiled, knowingly, and stood up. "I'll bring you both some beer." She walked away, shaking her head and smiling. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: blah blah... nothing's changed in the last few hours... Still not mine.

A/N: This is a Brennan centered chapter. *grin* You'll see why.0 Also, thank you for the reviews. They definitely make it easier to keep typing through the pain in my darn wrist.

0o0o0o0o0o

Brennan sat up, her head pounding, and her mouth feeling like cotton. She shielded her eyes against the glaring sun, and tried to stand up.

A stabbing pain in her ankle caused her to lay back on her bed and groan. And then she noticed the other problem.

She was naked.

Brennan forced herself to double check, lifting the sheets and making sure she wasn't imagining it.

"Damn it," she whispered, then winced. The slight sound made her head hurt.

A flash from the night before popped into her head.

_Booth and her doing tequila shots at the bar, laughing at the tequila dripping down their chins. She leaned forward and brought her mouth close to his chin, and licked the drip of tequila off his face._

Mortified, she put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. Well, he was just as drunk as she was. She must have come home, taken off her clothes and gone to bed.

Yes, she decided, that was logical. Her clothes would have reeked of alcohol and smoke. She wouldn't have wanted that in her bed, so she would have taken her clothes off.

But why did her ankle hurt?

_Brennan pulled Booth out of his chair and started laughing, drunkenly at the song that was playing. They were both tripping over their own feet and laughing_

Okay, so she tripped over a chair, or her own feet and wrenched her superior fibular retinaculum. She should probably ice her ankle, rest and keep it elevated. Instead, she forced herself to get up and hobble to the bathroom.

The mess on the way to the bathroom disturbed her. Her bra lay on the end of the bed. Her shirt was half on the dresser. Her skirt wasn't even in the room. But those weren't the disturbing things.

Booth's tie was on the floor near her bedroom door, and his shirt was on her bedpost.

What in the hell was going on? Opening her bedroom door, she stepped out into her living room, still naked and limping. A groan from her couch caused her to jump backwards into her room, hissing at the pain in her ankle.

She grabbed the first thing her hand could reach and wrapped it around her. It was Booth's shirt.

Cursing under her breath, she cautiously stepped into the living room, trying to ascertain who, exactly was sleeping on her couch.

_Laughing quietly, she was trying to unlock her front door with her hands behind her while Booth nipped at her neck. She finally got it unlocked and reached up to pull his head closer to hers. She kissed him fully, her tongue slipping into his mouth, her hands drifting down to unbutton his shirt. She pulled him through the door, and he kicked it shut behind them, lifting her up by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist..._

Brennan's shaking hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God," she breathed. "What have I done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still nothing. I mean really Hart... you can't SHARE???

A/N: This is a Booth centered chapter. I know, I was super mean in my last chapter. :D I am trying to keep this a T rating, but it may end up being bumped up to an M... I tried to upload this last night, but the server kept returning errors to me... odd. I will just have to post a bunch of them tomorrow. Sorry about that weird post... I hit the wrong chapter for the wrong story... Thanks for letting me know rosyle!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a gasp. That, he heard. Then the pounding started and throbbed behind his eyes. Squinting against the palm of his hand, Booth looked around in a panic. Where the hell was he? And why was he naked?

Then he saw a flash of skin and heard a door slam shut.

_Bones wrapped her legs around his waist and he kicked the door shut. She was unbuttoning his shirt, and their mouths were glued together. He carried her across the floor to her breakfast bar, and set her down on it. His hands reached for the buttons on her shirt, just as she reached for his belt buckle._

"Oh no," he thought. "She's going to run as far and as fast as she can."

He rubbed his eyes with both hands and shook his head to try to clear his vision. He knew he should go calm her down, but he wasn't entire sure of what had happened the night before.

Then he heard her speaking in her room, he guessed she was on the phone.

"Logically, it doesn't make sense, I mean, if we did have sex, why was he on the couch?" Bones said into the phone. She sounded frantic.

Booth frowned. It was a very good question. Why WAS he on the couch?

_She rolled over and lay beside him. Their breath was coming fast, and both of them were smiling. Until suddenly, she wasn't. She jumped up and ran for the bathroom, a hand to her mouth, and a look of sheer terror on her face. Booth heard a thump and a loud scream before he jumped up to chase her. He found her lying on the floor in front of the toilet, clutching her ankle. _

Smiling at the memory, he put the pieces of the very fuzzy puzzle together. They had gotten drunk, slept together and then she hurt her ankle when she ran to throw up. He must have offered to sleep on the couch so he wouldn't jar her ankle.

Now, how was he to calm down a panicky forensic anthropologist with a sprained ankle and a hangover? He didn't even have his boxer shorts to slip on so he didn't scare her.

Sighing, Booth wrapped the soft cotton blanket around his waist, tucking it in to ensure it wouldn't slip, and then gingerly knocked on her bedroom door. He heard her yelp as she tried to stand, and foregoing scaring her, he opened the door to make sure she was alright.

The sight that met him was a terrified woman, wearing his shirt and clutching her closed cell phone with all her might.

"Bones, are you okay?" Booth took a step toward her, watching the panic flicker across her face. He stopped moving, and held his hands up.

She shook her head. "I need you to turn around. Just turn around, I will toss your clothes to you, and then you have to leave."

Booth started to protest, but she cut him off, "Please, Booth. Please, just get dressed and go home. I will see you at work tomorrow. I just – need some time to think."

What else could he do? He turned his back to her, and listened to his clothes flying across the room as she scrambled to dress. "You know, Bones, you might want to get your ankle looked at. You fell pretty hard from what I saw, and it probably hurts like hell."

She didn't say a word, just tossed his clothes and then walked around him to leave the bedroom. When the door clicked shut, Booth opened his eyes and faced the empty bedroom.

This was not good.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Oh oh!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have been informed that no, no he can not share. Boo urns.

A/N: I was up all night trying to coax my daughter to sleep. It didn't work, so if this story comes out garbled, you know why. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brennan was bent over the exam table, trying to ignore Booth's incessant questioning. She had barely said two words to him all day, and the new case hadn't even helped her mood. She wanted nothing to do with him.

Booth was desperately trying to get Bones to talk to him. He needed information, and she was the only one around to tell him. She was pointedly ignoring him, and he was sick of it. It had been two days since their night together, and she had done everything in her power to make sure he knew she didn't care.

It hurt.

Brennan stood up and stretched her back. Booth was still standing behind her, and she found it both irritating and strangely comforting. He still hadn't talked to her about their night together, and while she had kicked him out, she didn't actually expect him to leave. She also hadn't expected him to only talk about work afterwards.

It was unpleasant, and her heart was beating faster, whenever he was around. She was fairly sure she was going to have to see her physician again if this kept was going on with her heart, and she was fairly certain it wasn't normal.

Booth stood up, frustrated at Brennan's continued silence. He shoved his hands in his pockets and fingered the poker chip he found there. Then he leaned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Much as you want to avoid this, we can't ignore each other anymore."

A thrill ran down her spine, and she turned to face him, bringing them face to face, chest to chest and thigh to thigh. "There's nothing to talk about. It didn't happen, and even if it did, there's nothing in my memory that I wish to discuss."

She tried to lean forward to push him out of the way, but forgot to compensate for the strained muscles in her ankle, and ended up falling into his arms. He caught her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning in closely, Booth's voice was harsh in her ear.

"You're not letting this go Bones. We're going to talk about it, and if I have my way, it's going to happen tonight."

And then, just as suddenly as she fell, Booth was gone, and she was forced to try to catch her breath as she watched his back walking out of the Jeffersonian.

a/n: sorry it's short, I have to go get my kiddo from school, but I wanted to get something up before it got too much later. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones... but I do want to write for the show... hmmm

A/N: Not sure if I will get much more done today. My wrist looks like a tennis ball today, so I may not get a lot of work done tonight. I can not bring myself to type one handed, so let's see what we can do. I am stopping this on Friday night because NaNoWriMo is starting and I am totally devoted to that... or my agent is going to kill me.

But I really really wanted to put this chapter out!

But we can all thank my dad for sending me money today to order in some take out so I didn't need to cook. :) Thanks again, Daddy! (Not that I ever want to know if you read this!!!)

0o0o0o0o0o

Booth stood beside the door to the lab, hiding in the hallway, waiting for her to come after him. He grinned as she stalked past, completely missing him. He walked up behind her, and grabbed her arm. Expecting the blow she was about to deal him, he pinned her quickly against the wall, and pressed his mouth to hers. At first she resisted him, but when he tried to pull away, she grabbed his head and pulled him back to her.

Their heads tipped back and forth, trying to find the best angle. Brennan kept trying to pull him closer, and Booth was doing everything in his power not to rip her clothes off in the hallway.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped. Brennan pushed him away and took off down the hall. Her ankle suddenly didn't matter, she just had to get away from him.

"Bones!" He shouted after her, she quickened her pace. He started to run after her, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

Angela's warm brown eyes met his. "Let her go. She needs to absorb all of this, and anything you say or do right now is going to just make this worse."

Booth ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. "I don't know what's going on here, Angela. I thought this was okay. I thought we would be okay."

Angela smiled knowingly. "Sweetie, she is okay with it. Why else would she have kissed you back?"

Booth chuckled, "If she didn't want it, she would have beat the crap out of me."

The artist nodded. She pulled Booth into a hug. Leaning up on her tiptoes, she whispered in his ear, "Then you need to give her time. Back off. Be nothing but professional. Cause that kiss? Was hotter than I have ever imagined."

Booth threw his head back and laughed. Angela smiled and let the FBI Angent go. "Just give her some time. If she doesn't jump you in a week, I'll give you more advice." She started walking away, but couldn't resist tossing over her shoulder, "If it helps, she told me the sex was amazing!"

Booth blushed, and ran his hands through his hair one more time. This was not going to be an easy week.

Brennan, however, was sitting in her car, sobbing. She could feel his hands on her waist. She could feel his lips on her lips. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to tap on the window of her car and do all of that to her again.

So when there was a tap on the window of her car, she jumped and felt her heart lurch in excitement. She wiped her eyes, and turned, to see Angela looking concerned.

"Sweetie, unlock the car and let me in." She pulled on the passenger side handle to illustrate that the door was locked.

Brennan hit the power locks and wiped her face again as Angela climbed in. She sat in the seat, and had barely shifted her weight when Brennan flung herself into her best friend's arms and started sobbing again.

"I ruined everything!"

A/N: This took forever to get out... Narcotics + writing are not a good mix. I can't wait until I get my wrist brace.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones... but I do own some of the shows and the books that sparked the show... does that count? No? Damn...

A/N: Sorry this took so long folks! Between winning NaNo, being in the hospital for a week myself and then my daughter coming down with a lung infection and tonsilitis, I haven't had a lot of time for other writing. Plus side: I need a break from my NaNo novel for a while, so I'm going to work on my fics. :D

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brennan sat in her office with the shades drawn, and the lights off. She leaned her head back over the back of her couch. Angela was in the armchair, trying hard not to pry. Very hard.

"So, here's the thing sweetie," she finally said, unable to wait any longer, "if you like him, and he so obviously likes you..."

Brennan shook her head.

Angela sighed. The romantic in her had waited long enough for this. These two were acting like spoiled children. Frustrated, she stood up, and started for the door. A quiet voice stopped her.

"What if he leaves me?"

The artist whirled to see her best friend's face, full of pain, trying to fight off tears that were threatening to fall. She sat back down, this time, beside Brennan. She took the scared woman's hand in her own, and squeezed. Neither of them heard the door open or heard Booth enter the room silently.

"I am so afraid," Brennan started, "that if I let him into my heart he will leave. My parents left, Russ left, every foster family I ever had either wanted me gone or just sent me back without explanation. Even Zach left."

The last sentence was spoken so softly Angela and Booth nearly missed it. Angela rested her head on Brennan's shoulder. "Sweetie, Booth's not going to leave."

"Why not?" Brennan's voice was angry. "Peter did. You said the same thing about him. We were together for almost three years, and he found every reason he could to cheat on me, or to pick fights. And in the end, he left too.

"Besides," she continued. "Booth already left once."

Angela nodded. "That wasn't his fault, sweetie."

Behind them, Booth felt like he'd been stabbed in the heart. She still blamed him for not telling her. Hell, he still blamed him for not telling her.

"Temperence," he muttered, very softly.

Both women jumped at the sound of his voice. "Bones," he continued, "My poor, Bones. Come here."

He opened his arms to her, and she stood up, took two steps towards him, and then stopped.

"No," she said.

A/N: Oh oh!!! Can Booth fix this? For those who don't remember, Peter was her boyfriend in the first episode ever. Also, in the books, Pete was her husband, so I thought I'd add that in there...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the show, the characters or the books. I just like messing with them.

A/N: Sitting in the ER with nausea and vomiting. Fun times.

0o0o0o0o

Angela wanted to step behind Brennan to escape. She desperately wanted to get out of that office before the explosion happened. Booth was standing there, arms spread and a look of shock on his face. Brennan was facing him with her mouth et in a thin line and her ams crossed over her belly.

"What do you mean, no?" Booth asked, the anger not at all hidden in his voice.

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I mean that I don't want to come over there, give you a hug, and have you think everything is perfectly okay. It's not okay, Booth."

Angela took a step backwards, only to have Brennan whirl around on her. "Please, tell him it's not okay!" Angela could see the panic and fear in her friend's eyes.

"Sweetie," she started, looking to Booth for help. Seeing none coming from him, she reached out to grab her best friend's arms. "Sweetie, you are scared that he's going to leave. You're worried that if you admit your feelings for him, he's going to die, or leave you, or run for the hills like all the other jack asses in your life."

Brennan turned to stone under her hands. Booth took a step forward, but Angela stopped him with a glare. The three of them stood awkwardly in Brennan's office in complete silence. It seemed to last forever, so the ringing of Booth and Brennan's cell phones at the same time, caused them all to jump.

"Booth," he answered first.

"Brennan," she was right behind him, ice in her voice.

They both disconnected their calls at the same time, and turned to stare at each other.

"I take it you have a case," Angela asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Booth nodded, "In Maryland. We'll be gone for at least three days. And we are going to talk about this, Bones. Either on the trip, or in the hotel."

Angela let the smile spread across her face.

Brennan was still glaring at Booth. She knew he'd make her talk about it. And as illogical as it was, she really just wanted to ignore it all. It was a one night stand, a mistake, and the worst thing was, she wanted to do it over and over again.

As she prepared her kit to go, she realized that he was enjoying making her uncomfortable. He loved pressing himself too close, and letting her feel his warmth. It was time to get him back.

He silently drove her to her apartment to pack a bag, and she made sure there were some revealing tops and some hip-hugging pants included with her usual kit. But her sleepwear was where she clinched it.

"_Black, see through and very revealing,"_ Angela had said when she helped Brennan pick out the teddy weeks ago. Made out of 100% silk where the fabric did exist, it flattered her shape well, and was very alluring.

She carefully buried it, a black garter belt and some thigh high stockings in the bottom of her bag.

"_So, he wants to talk about our night of sex,"_ she thought. _"Let's see how well he talks when he has no blood in his brain."_

A/N: So, am I totally evil? Feel free to leave me hate filled reviews of how evil and horrid I am. :) Fun, sweet ones are totally cool too. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah.

A/N: I am trying to get these out faster, but honestly, I'm in a slump. My doctor finally gave me a diagnosis, and between the new pills and the new diet, I feel like hell. So don't worry if I have a few days between stories. I won't stop for the entire month of December like I did in November Oh, and the rating is going up to M for the next chapter, so you might want to bookmark. **evil grin**

New note: Sorry everyone! I don't know why it posted the wrong chapter again. Stupid computer...

0o0o0o0o0o

Booth gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. Then he gripped it tighter. Beside him, Brennan was sleeping up against the window. She'd untied her hair, unbuttoned her jacket and kicked off her shoes. _"She looked like a sweet , innocent angel when she sleeps,"_ Booth thought. _"Until she shifts and her blouse opens up."_

His breathing quickened and his heart started pounding. He stared at the soft swell of her breast through the dangerously plunging neckline. His eyes snapped back to the road when a car honked at them. Brennan stirred , but didn't wake. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding, and smiled.

His knuckles relaxed on the wheel as they drove in silence. His heart rate slowed and his breathing came back to normal. _"Just keep your eyes on the road, Seeley,"_ he reminded himself.

Seeley Booth was a simple man, for the most part. A good beer, a football game, and a solved case were the things that made him happy. But the one thing that made him happiest of all, was knowing that somewhere in her giant brain, Dr. Temperance Brennan cared for him.

He smiled as he drove, and missed the grin that was forming on the woman's lips beside him. She had been awake since before he nearly crashed the car. _"So,"_ she thought, _"I am getting a rise out of him."_ The grin grew bigger. She had to stifle a giggle.

Temperance Brennan was a complicated woman, and she knew it. It was hard to make her happy, and harder still to keep her that way. She preferred to keep people at arm's length, and when they got to close, she ran. Far, and fast. So it was definitely strange to her that she had let Booth in as far as she had.

If she had admitted it to herself, she genuinely cared for him. Her discussion in the car with Angela simply rendered her numb. She'd admitted more than she'd cared to, but deep in the back of her mind, a little voice reminded her that it wasn't a heat of the moment proclamation.

She stole a glance at Booth, as the car came to a stop, and their eyes locked. He was smiling, and so was she, and they stayed, staring at each other and grinning until a horn behind them snapped them back to their situation.

"Bones," Booth said, as he accelerated, "I know you're mad at me right now, and I know you think we made a mistake." He stole a sideways glance at her. "I don't. I think we had a great night together."

She allowed a small smile to spread over her lips. "It was a good night. And I don't think it was a mistake either."

Booth turned the ignition off and opened the door. They were in the hotel parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own them or the song that's playing.

A/N: Sorry for the screw up with the last chapter. I have NO idea what happened there. This chapter is going to be M-rated, so I hope you all find me okay. :) This took me a long time to write, because it was honestly NOT where I wanted this to go, but I guess, as always, my characters did what they wanted to do anyway.

Also, my first song-fic... so please be nice... not that anyone's been mean so far. :)

0o0o0o0o0o

The bedroom door closed with a click so loud it made Brennan jump. She jumped again as Booth's arms slid around her wasn't her plan. She'd wanted to ignore it all until he moved on to someone else.

Between her hormones and her shaky memories of their night together, she couldn't ignore the cloying wetness between her legs anymore. She couldn't spend all of her time around him pressing her thighs together to relieve the pressure. She turned in his arms to press herself up against him, but leaned her head against his shoulder so he couldn't kiss her.

Booth reached for her chin, and she pulled back, looking for anything to distract them until she could catch her breath and make her mind up. The small clock radio between the double beds caught her eye. She stumbled toward it, and turned the radio on. When she turned back to face Booth, he was lounging on the bed, giving her a strange look.

"You okay, Bones?" His brow was furrowed and his voice was full of concern.

She just nodded, suddenly aware of the song on the radio. Involuntarily, her hips started swaying. Thanking Angela for forcing her to take a striptease class with her in college, Brennan made up her mind about her next move.

_You wont admit you love me.  
And so how am I ever to know? _

She knew she was acting strangely, but she was nervous. This wasn't some one night stand, or the fullfillment of a biological urge. This was Booth. Her best friend. Her partner. The only person in her life who knew almost everything about her.

_You only tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. _

Taking in a ragged breath, she suddenly knew what she wanted to do, and she knew it was going to make him a very happy man. She ran her hands from her waist up to her breasts, and sashayed toward him.

_A million times I ask you,  
And then I ask you over again. _

She stopped just at his knees. Stepping carefully, she straddled his legs between hers and shimmied downwards until she was just above his leg. Her hands toyed with the top button of her blouse.

_You only answer  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. _

She saw Booth's eyes start to glaze over as she undid the first button, revealing the black, silky garment underneath. Her own smile grew as she turned away from him, peeking over her shoulder at him as another button came undone.

_If you cant make your mind up,  
Well never get started. _

When she turned back to him, he tried to reach out to her, but she slapped his hand away and shook her finger in his face, while mouthing the lyrics as she shimmied up and down over his legs again.

_And I dont wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted.  
So if you really love me,  
Say yes. _

She moved off the edge of the mattress and farther away from him. With her back to him, she lowered the blouse, revealing the open back of the lingere. The audiable gasp from behind her told her that this was working better than she'd planned.

_But if you dont, dear, confess.  
And please dont tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps. _

Pulling the blouse back on her shoulders, she peeked over her shoulder again while her hands worked the buttons of her slacks. Shaking her ass at him, she wriggled the pants down over the hem of the french thong panties she had on.

_If you cant make your mind up,  
Well never get started.  
And I dont wanna wind up  
Being parted, broken-hearted. _

Giving up all pretense of nervousness, she walked back to the bed, and once again straddled his legs, this time, brushing the crotch of her pants against his throbbing erection. He let out a breath and reached out to hold her waist in his hands. She let the blouse fall down around his hands and off her arms.

_So if you really love me,  
Say yes.  
But if you dont, dear, confess. _

He pulled her ontop of him, and she giggled, despite herself at the very feral look in his eyes as she placed a full, open mouthed kiss on his lips.

_And please dont tell me  
Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps, _

It took two kicks of her legs to get her jeans off, and then she was on top of him in nothing but the thing scrap of silken seduction. She rubbed her entired body against the length of his, her hands managing to undo his belt buckle and jeans in one pass.

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps, _

He groaned as she did it, and then again as the second pass left him in nothing but a shirt and socks. As she rocked back up his body, he took over and rolled her underneath him, pinning her with his legs and hips. Without any thought to deccorum or care of his garment, she tugged on his shirt until it ripped at the buttons.

_Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps, _

He pressed himself up against the now soaking wet piece of silk between her legs, causing a moan to escape her lips. Smiling he leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Am I really mean? Yes. Yes I am. :) But I promise there will be a shorter wait, because I know EXACTLY where this is going now... The song, by the way, is "Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps" by Cake. (Not originally, but that's the one I was listening to.)


End file.
